mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Merlin
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Merlin was born on Day 21 of Winter. She was once the most promising, intelligent apprentice at Vega 5 until performing a forbidden test resulted in her getting kicked out. She moved to Portia, where she became the director of the Research Center and took Petra under her wing. Merlin has been published in some magazines, although she would not be satisfied unless her work is featured in Vega 5's Annual Documented. Merlin used to always eat rice, but eventually grew out of it; now, she wants to try different types of foods, such as pasta and salty foods. Physical appearance Merlin wears oversized spiral goggles, with one side having multiple flip-down lenses. Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is Petra, her Friend and fellow researcher at the Research Center. Dislikes Lee, the leader of the local Church of the Light, because his religious beliefs move him to oppose everything she and the Research Center work toward. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Petra| | Lee|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving or losing favor points with those NPCs as well. Merlin can be found at Abandoned Ruins #2 at Sunday From 8:00 to 12:00 Schedule Merlin can be usually found working in the Research Center or the Museum. She spends some time at Martha's Bakery after work, then heads home for the night. She spends every Sunday morning mining inside the Abandoned Ruins #2. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship WARNING: Despite her relationship gauge being denoted with hearts, the player cannot romance Merlin. The sole reason her relationship levels use hearts is because News Camera is possible. Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: : ;Friend :Allows the player to move exhibits in the Portia Museum Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Friend= }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Merlin cannot be taken to dates or play dates except one time during News Camera mission. Date *Likes Salty Food and Spaghetti *Dislikes Bowl of Rice |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Stewed Rice Meat Supreme (Restaurant) because it is both Salty Food and Bowl of Rice. }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; Strange Lenses :Picked up a couple of strange lenses, go to the Research Center and see if they know what they are. ; The Theft :The Locator Computer brought back to the Research Center has been stolen. Secondary missions ; An Interview with the Research Center :Mei would like to do an interview with the Research Center. She needs you to take pictures. ; News Camera :Mei wants a camera for her newspaper, talk with the Research Center and see if they can help. ; Stories of Togetherness :Petra left some hints with other people for a message to you. You'll need to talk to a them to figure out what the message is. :This is Petra's romance mission. Trivia *Prior to Alpha 3.0, her name was "Meilin". *As of Alpha 4.0, when asking for the type of gifts she prefers, there is a bug that causes her to use one of Paulie's dialogue. This line of dialogue reads, "As manly as I am, don't give me any clocks, the sound of the clock ticking drives me insane!" **Furthermore, giving Merlin Small Clocks gives a neutral reaction, unlike Paulie's negative reaction. Gallery Meilin.jpg ru:Мерлин Category:Characters